Jettison
by ExistenceIsFutile23
Summary: he's back and sanity is dead. He wants one thing, her.blood and violence. ONESHOT


A little history: I never really liked this character. I thought he was a cliche character at first, but then like with Zuko, he grew on me. I found out that I like his fighting style and just his mannerisms. anyway,

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar TLA.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ephemeral.

That was the word that best described the feelings of intense spite and gruesome lust for the cringe of pain on anothers face. It didn't matter who they were. It didn't matter if he knew them or not.

They were going to fill his maculate thirst.

They were all martyrs.

His actions would become a twisted platonic love.

"My muse is filth, Such a sordid ordeal. What do your insides look like? What do your insides look like?" he sang quietly in a shaky, hysterical manner. He was walking along the pier looking for only one person that could satisfy him for the time being.

"What do your insides look like?"

Ephemeral.

These intense bursts of the need to hurt and kill were short lived, but frequent.

He had barely made it out of lake Laogai. His friends were all dead.

All of them.

He had been tortured by that 'bitch' Azula. He had escaped that too. And with that escape, and his friends already dead, the only thing left to die was his sanity.

"Such a sordid ordeal. My fingers, so sticky now... so red..." he sang maniacally.

---

JET'S P.O.V.

Into the house I go. Silently landing with my breath showing from the North Pole weather. I knew they were here...

I knew she was sleeping somewhere close.

My heart beat faster.

I had done all in my power to make sure the blind one was gone for a few days, so she wouldn't be sensing me.

I should have just have sliced her pretty little body into pretty little pieces...

I went into her room and grabbed the water sash hanging on her bed. I threw it out of the room and got onto the bed softly. I was on hands and knees over her ready to cover her mouth, but first I looked at ger face.

Under those closed, lightly tanned eyelids, I knew there were soft blue eyes. I lightly touched her cheek.

So soft...

I wanted to do so much more than feel it.

I wanted to see it bleed.

I needed too.

Ephemeral.

The feeling was gone because.. she smiled.

'She smiles in her sleep!' I thought. I closed my eyes, expeling a wayward tear.

I got up after the tear landed on my hand and jst watched her. She shifted and opened her eyes.

"Jet?" she asked looking confused and whispered, "Oh my god Jet! We thought you were dead!"

I just stared with a smile.

"You-where have you been?" she said starting to get up. "Shhh" I said pushing her shoulder back down, "You'll wake your friends".

"Wha-" she whispered, but I had connected the gap and touched my lips to hers.

She was tentative at first, but returned the kiss grabbing the back of my head.

We layed down becoming more passionate with our actions. She broke away and I was on hands and knees above her again.

"Jet do you really think we should be-" she trailed off.

"I didn't come here to do this, but it happened" I stated.

"I understa-" she replied, but I cut her off, "No you don't." I said, my eyes growing wide.

She looked confused. "What?"

Her eyes grew wide as she looked into mine. "Jet what are you doing?"

I brought my hands up fast and wrapped them around her throat, her beautiful skin changing color slightly at my forceful grip.

"Ugh!" she choked out grabbing at my hands. I lifted her up with my grip still tightening and gently, but forcefully

slammed her against the wall.

Her eyes were wide. Scared. Just what I needed...

I loosened my grip and kissed her again.

She was utterly confused, but for some reason returned the kiss.

"Jet that really hurt" she muttered into my mouth.

I backed up and looked at her. There were tears staining her cheeks and her nightgown had fallen off one shoulder.

"ungh" I groaned clenching my fists.

Ephemeral.

I closed my eyes and reached over my shoulder for the sword I had 'borrowed'.

She put her hands over her mouth and whimpered begining to cry again. "Jet please no!

don't do this!".

All the better she begged.

I stepped forward smiling, "I have to".

I made a wonderful mess of her.

Blood all over the wall and ground.

She was propped against the wall with her eyes closed. I walked out of the house giving a salute to the sleeping Avatar

and stole a piece of wheat from a vase.

I wonder where the blind one is now?

I smiled walking along the pier again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jet would make a WAY better bad guy in my opinion. I mean he has the whole bad-ass loner thing just screaming to come out!

Reviews are nice.

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
